Rockhold
The Barony of Rockhold was formerly part of Ironbrand, but was split off into its own Barony by Maxen Montclair in the year LC29. Devastated by a failed rebellion against the Montgomeries, Rockhold had lay untouched for decades until the redistricting and a new Lord was named over it. While Rockhold is a comparatively pleasant place, years of neglect and ruin have depopulated the region. Only in recent years have people begun to resettle and rebuild. Blackhill is physically the largest township in Rockhold, though still small by any comparison to the rest of Wanduke’s locales. Built mostly of wood, Blackhill is so named for the coal and iron mines that kept revenue flowing in in days past. Despite frequent setbacks, the mines have been reopened and Blackhill is attracting new business once again. Outside the city of Blackhill can be found a training citadel of the Westridge Ducal Guard known as The Crucible. Originally a fortified complex, most the buildings themselves were destroyed during the Westfall Rebellion. Without the funding to rebuild the complex of its former size and grandeur, repairs were made only to weatherproof the primary buildings. The Ducal Guard still train here among the ruined walls and towers, which somewhat serve as a reminder of what can happen to the rest of Westridge should they ever fail in their duties. Westhollow is a partially rebuilt ruin of a once thriving weaving town. Burnt nearly to cinders during the rebellion, Westhollow is only just now being repopulated by people with nowhere else to go. Religious warriors known as Scarlet Crusaders fleeing the devastation up North have made their homes in the once abandoned town. These men and women, having found only defeat and loss in Lordaeron, resettled in the lands of Stormwind seeking to live the remainder of their lives in peace in exchange for paying their dues and staying out of regional affairs. Colville is about as uninteresting as a town can be, despite how busy it is. Laid on the road between Rockhold and the rest of Ironbrand, one might think the town is a happening city of wild ideas and friendly faces. Instead, it is a prime example of how boring and closed-minded a village can be. The same merchants pass through day in and day out, stopping only to rest or eat. Few interesting things happen in Colville, and most young folk seeking a better life leave as soon as they are able. The people who stay are grim and dull of personality, devoid of worldly views, and driven from their sullen moods into pitchfork mobs only when an elf happens to wander through. Farmington is the agricultural center for Rockhold, and unusual at that. By all accounts, purposeful agriculture shouldn’t even exist in Wanduke - yet it does in Rockhold. Druidic interference with the land can be blamed for the unusually fertile soil in the southeast reaches of the barony, but no matter the reason Farmington and the farms themselves certainly do exist. South of Farmington sit several large cornfields, offering a significant source of staple foods for the barony to survive the bitter winters. Woolhope is the second smallest town in Rockhold by population. While the much larger town and fields of Farmington supply grain, Woolhope supplies wool and mutton. Northwest of the town, grazing fields for sheep are fairly expansive. The town is also somewhat famous for the black sheep that are bred here, though they are considered show animals for most of their lives and not sheared as often as the more standard white-wooled sheep. Between the wool and meat exports alongside supplementary weaving and tailoring done locally, the people of this small village live rather comfortably. Hampstead is an adorably quaint little hamlet tucked in the farthest eastern corner of Rockhold. Known only for its strawberry export, the tiny community consists only of a few small cottages and a single inn. Chickens scurry around the cul-de-sac, ivy climbs up the sides of buildings, and pleasant people live their lives comfortably with little worry other than how many strawberries they will pick each year. It also helps to know the Stormwind City itself sits almost directly behind them. Stonewall Tower is the southern checkpoint tower guarding the entrance to rockhold. Originally a decrepit watch tower, a military associate of the Baron by the name of Markus Stonewall invested a significant sum of money and labor into restoring the tower to functional condition. In gratitude, the Baron renamed the tower after him. The tower today is built into a functional wall and gate addition. House Laldere The Barony of Rockhold was formerly part of Montgomery lands and was not considered its own independent barony until the Lalderes appeared on the scene. As the mining center of Westridge, Rockhold produces a vast majority of the iron and steel used, alongside being a significant exporter of stone and gravel. House Laldere has a poor reputation among many of the southern houses for its use of Gnoll slave labor in their mines, though so far none have deemed it serious enough to ban imports of Rockhold sourced materials. Furthermore, Rockhold hosts the ancestral training grounds of the Ducal Guard. Like the rest, these training grounds were previously managed by House Laldere, though now have been transferred completely to the oversight of House Laldere. House Laldere has been appointing new local leaders from within the Royal Army and has begun worryingly extensive fortification projects along its borders. This only further cements the notion that House Laldere is already a dangerously influential house to be reckoned with, despite their seemingly low station. House Laldere was seated at the city of Blackhill during their Baronial rule. Originally living in a modest keep, it was razed during the Westfall Rebellion and never rebuilt. The Lalderes instead decided to build an even more modest standard home that blended in with the rest of the city. Ismond Laldere Count Ismond Laldere is a well-known knight of the Brotherhood of the Horse for his service in the First Regiment of the Stormwind Army, having conducted numerous campaigns in the various locales of Azeroth on its behalf. He is as well known for his barbarous tactics in defending Stormwind as he is for his barbarous appearance; despite his average height, he stands as a brutish and imposing figure. He was born a bastard to a woman of the House of Montgomery of Wanduke, who perished in childbirth, and an unknown father. He was then raised by outcast relatives in Grand Hamlet until the time of the First War, where he began to prove himself while fighting as a man of The First Regiment. Through numerous successful campaigns, and contributions to both the Army and Westridge, he quickly rose to prominence within the courts of Westridge and became a close friend and confidant of Duke Maxen, who raised him to the Lord’s Hand and provided him with lands within the duchy. With the death of the former Count of Wanduke, Richard Montgomery, he has since inherited the territories of Wanduke and continues to serve the House of Montclair with pride and distinction. Category:Lore Category:Westridge Category:Holdings